Sensei!
by Konetsu
Summary: "Somehow, in the midst of it all...we fell in love."


_**A/N:**_

Hey there guys! This is TK here with our first Nanoha story! We're starting off with out current _second_ Nanoha obsession: Sigmal. Our NanoFate one will have to wait... At first we didn't even know these two existed; can you believe we learned most of the characters, how they looked like and acted, just by reading fanfics and doujin? Yep, we haven't even touched the show(s) so we don't really know why we like it we just DO.

Any who, this is our first attempt at a story straying not too far from the norm but also risking not having it be read. Hopefully we pull through, hope you enjoy it!

Also, because we haven't watched it, excuse our misuse of the honorifics; if any OOC occurs, or any character seems a little off, please put the blame on our ignorance of the series. Of course, it's AU so it shouldn't really matter, but OOC is like the plague in Fan fiction...wait, actually, we won't use honorifics. That'd be easier!

**Disclaimer: **We own nothing!

* * *

_**Sensei!**_

* * *

_**Prologue (Sort of)**_

* * *

Of course I wasn't one to reject alcohol; I drank, obviously, but not hard. Unlike my friends, my idiot friends who decided to go wild, I held back. Somehow, I knew my being inebriated would've been a fatal blow to our night. Who knew where Hayate and Vita would've taken us...

I surely didn't expect, out of everything, to be a laundromat. From what I recall, Hayate somehow spilled...something on her clothing and didn't want to go home. So Vita had the brilliance of Einstein and took us to the laundromat inside a large apartment complex. This thing was tall, I couldn't believe it! It seemed like only the rich only lived here, with rapid fountains connected in a large circle and forming a larger one in the center and trees all around the entrance, as well as a park right in the corner...

Of course, at the time that was what I thought, until I walked inside. Every inch of the walls, white walls, were covered in graffiti, indecent words scribbled all over, broken windows covered in wood and hip hop music echoed from the top floors.

"Oh my god, Vita, don't you ever get scared of walking down here?" I asked, clutching my shawl tighter against my body. The knitted fabric did nothing to shield my chest from the perverted hobos that sat around. The redhead in front of me only swayed in step with a happy little tune coming from her throat.

There was a total of six of us: Hayate, Vita, Nanoha (which was surprising), Fate, myself and Subaru. Six high school girls, most of which are drunk, walking through a dangerous area. I couldn't help but feel a bit of anxiety that we would all be dead in the forest with our throats slashed.

"C'mon, blondie!" Subaru slurred against my shoulder, rubbing my shoulders to calm me down. Her girlfriend would definitely kill me right now, but it was a bit soothing and her hands were gentle. "Why not chill? Listen, ever sinss you broke up with that girl, what's her name? Yuki or whatever...you've been sooo boring man! After washing her clothes we're headed to...where?" She looked over her shoulder to look at Fate who shrugged, and I shook my head. I didn't want to loosen up; sure I broke up with my_ boy_friend of one year but that's not why I'm trying to avoid being too crazy.

I shrugged and smiled at her, "I'm sorry Subaru. I just don't want you guys to get arrested or anything is all. Once we get where we're going I'll definitely drink my heart out!"

Nanoha cheered in the background for me while Fate sat with Hayate, who was shirtless and only had on her bra and short shorts, the two watching in amazement as her shirts danced in circles, spinning endlessly and nearly causing Fate to throw up. Luckily Nanoha was there to comfort her and they ended up making out in some corner. We had just met and she was even more comfortable with everyone right now than I was...

So, after Hayate's clothes were dry and cleaned and I had Subaru eat a snack to sober her up we headed downtown where the clubs were. Granted we weren't old enough to go in one, we just walked around and adored the neon bunny girls from Playboy brightening the dark streets while the security stared at us angrily.

"Ohh! Look guys!" Nanoha shouted, tugging Fate along to stare at the street show gaining a lot of attention. In this weather it's obvious a few women would be wearing skimpy clothing. This one...THIS ONE...wore two nickels and a Post-It. Literally. She was dancing on a light post – I guess she couldn't get hired at a club – and causing quite a fuss. Her hair was platinum blond, crystal blue eyes shining from the old lights above us and her body was sparkling from perspiration. Hayate took a liking to her like she knew who this woman was and ended up lost in the crowd, even at the front to cheer her on and throw a few bills from who knows where at her. The woman winked at her, and laughed lightly at my drunk friend's actions.

Subaru rested her chin on my left shoulder, blankly staring at the dancing nudist with such disinterest I couldn't even believe it.

"Something wrong?" I asked in concern. She seemed off since coming here and it wasn't like her to be outside of the commotion. But seeing her eyes, that's when I remembered what she told us a long time ago, the others were just too intoxicated to realize it. Suddenly I regretted making her eat that snack and wrapped my arm around her neck to scratch at her hair gently. She covered her eyes with my shoulder and started to sob a little bit, her tears soaking through my shawl and long sleeve, even running down my back.

I lost Hayate, as well as Fate and Nanoha who no doubt went off in a drunken stupor to finally release that sexual tension. Subaru and I sat on a bench across the crowd, in the semi dark where no lights were. She sobbed until she fell silent, her head laying across my lap.

Vita was the only one I knew who got quiet when she was drunk and for that I was grateful, but she suddenly turned violent and loud once this woman stepped in front of us and demanded she go home.

"Now," she said with a glare. I couldn't stop staring at her eyes, they were just...so beautiful in the moonlight. Unluckily it was too dark to make out her entire form and face seeing as we were in the darkest parts of the alley but I knew she was older. Her black tank top hung loosely on her shoulders and was pressed tightly against her breasts looking like they were going to pop out, her skin tight leather pants stopped at her hips and showed off a bit of skin, but she was so...noble looking. Even those two nickels and Post-It would make her look like a knight.

However, I didn't really notice her pink hair until she turned away from me with Vita in tow like a child. The two walked away and I could barely see her head look back at me for a moment, the only evidence I got being a small blue gleam. After that I pretty much knocked out and didn't even know it.

* * *

I didn't realize it was morning until I felt a hand pull at my cheeks, and a pair of dark eyes staring at me.

"Mmh?" I questioned this person during my effort to wake up, rubbing my eyes. I found out that I was wearing a white jacket over my shirt and my shawl was splayed out over my lap. Opening my eyes I met with a tired Subaru who waved at me lightly.

"Morning!" she greeted enthusiastically, not affected at all by her hangover, assuming she ever got them. Her blue hair was a mess as was her t-shirt and her calves looked like they had been attacked by a dog. She noticed me staring and chuckled, rubbing the back of her head, "Ahh! The bench is wood and I was sideways, so my legs got scratched last night."

The area with light now, white buildings with no signs and a street with old wooden houses looked different from what we saw last night. Which reminds me...

"Do you know that person who came by to take Vita? Or were you asleep when she came?" I asked, scratching my head. I really need to go home; my parents are probably looking for me with watch dogs or something...

Subaru shrugged and shook her head, lifting her arm up with a yawn and checked her watch, then gasped at the time she saw. She had to leave and ran off without her jacket, disappearing before I could utter a word. I sighed and stood up, pondering just what to do about my choices in friends, as well as potential girlfriends.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

Might not seem like it, but it's a prologue...all this stuff happens in the middle of the actual story. The world is a messed up place, so don't expect this to really be all happy. However! It will have some cute moments, it'll have drama filled moments and it'll have moments that will make you guys wish we didn't exist. It's also going to be...OUR FIRST, FIRST LEMON. We keep wanting to do one, so why not with one that deals with the world at its best?

This _will_ have NanoFate; that will not change, EVER. No drama with them, they'll be the happy train chuggin' along. The most drama coming from them is...well, that's a spoiler.

Hope you enjoyed, an update shall come soon!


End file.
